What shall i do with them Young master?
by KuraiMontenallo13
Summary: When Melody and Nejireta are found on the streets by Sebastian Michaelis and brought back to the Phantomhive manor to stay and work, who knows what will happen? Rated M because future swearing, how dark her mind can get and because my mind is always in the gutter. Read and Review please, oh and flames shall be used to make smores. That is all : D


**Hello Kuroshitsuji fan that clicked on the story, yeah...hi...**

**Undertaker darling will you say the disclaimer?**

**Undertaker: hehehe, of course Kurai does not own Kuroshitsuji.**

**Darn right i do not, though at times i wish i did, the only characters i own are Alexander, Nejireta, and Melody. **

**Leave some feedback, follow it if you want more and favorite it if you looooved it. **

"What shall I do about them young master?" Sebastian asked calmly, referring to me and my brother in the next room, Ciel only sighed in response, at least for a moment, "Find a way to make them talk, make them say their own names I don't care how just do it. That is an order Sebastian." He said, I quietly gasped in the next room, still unsure how I was able to hear them, my brother was in the corner of the room, sitting on the bed and I was leaning against the wall. "Yes, My lord." I heard Sebastian say, and only moments later the door opened, Sebastian shut it behind him and looked at me with crimson eyes, that flashed a cat-like magenta when he thought I wasn't able to see. "Who are you?" he asked, I hadn't spoken since we were dragged into this manor and cleaned, my brother was shaking in his corner, not having spoken either, I stood, my voice taking on a dark tone, "If you touch me or my brother I swear by the blood that runs through my veins I shall make you regret it." Sebastian only smirked or chuckled, "I do no believe you could make me regret it, I am stronger then I seem." He was being vague, probably thinking that I knew nothing, "I know what you are Sebastian, you are a youkai, I can tell it just by looking at you, the way you walk, the way you talk and the way you relax is not human, at least from my experience, plus I can sense the forms of dark magic surrounding you, which I have only sensed in very evil humans, but it is so strong you have to be a youkai." He seemed faintly startled, "I asked a question Milady, and you have yet to answer it." He seemed annoyed, like I was getting on his nerves, "I am Melody, and this is my twin brother Nejireta." I said calmly, walking over to him, twisting a black ribbon I always had with me around my hand. "Well Melody…why do you refuse to wear the maids uniform, I do believe you work here now." He said, he had calmed down, or so it seemed, "I refuse because it is too inconvenient in battle, and trouble always follows me around and I would like to be able to fight it." I said, my tone had darkened once again as I continued to twirl the ribbon around my hand. "Your personality is much darker then what I was expecting, now how old are the two of you?" he had asked another question, I didn't like answering many but I figured I should answer him anyway, "22 if I have no mixed up our birthdays over the years." Was my calm reply, "You seemed…I don't know why but that was not the age I was expecting." I chuckled darkly, "Everybody says that. I have aged more mentally then most, I am tougher then I seem, as you could tell earlier, when you were only barely able to catch us. I knew what you were then and that was not my fear, as I turn to youkai for comfort, and they always turn to us so that we may be protected." I began to pace the room, wearing nothing but my undergarments, as I had refused the clothes they gave me, I screamed suddenly, collapsing by the bed, clutching my chest as wounds began to appear. "No damnit not again!" I screamed, you see me and Nejireta were not just twins, we were triplets, I was very close to our triplet, Alexander, and had a pain connection with him, while I only faintly did with Nejireta. Sebastian moved fast as lightning, moving the hands covering my chest bindings, which were beginning to soak in blood. "What is happening Melody?" he asked calmly, though I could hear a faint bit of panic within his voice, "My body is simply emulating the wounds my other twin brother Alexander received that caused his death, they are less severe on me though…but the wounds have only appeared once before…usually it is just the pain that I remember so clearly…To think a human man would do such a thing to a child…it sickens me to this day, and I still feel that mans vile blood on my hands, and hear his sickening voice as he begs me to stop, but oh no…I couldn't stop, he had killed my twin, you see me, Nejireta and Alexander were triplets, I just call them both my twin brother though and I was extremely close to Alexander, I had a pain connection that was very deep, so his death haunts me in the way of pain but…agh…I haven't had the wounds appear but once, and that was only on the day he died…that was years ago…why is it happening again?" the pain was immense, so I surprised myself by the clarity of my words, I fought Sebastian as he grabbed some medical supplies from the cabinet next to the bed and as he tried to remove the wrappings covering my breasts, a part of me relished in the pain I was in, and I didn't want the pain to go away, it was a horrible yet pleasant reminder that I am still alive. My twin ran out of the room, heading into the one across the way and shutting the door. The door to the room I was in shut itself, though I figured it was Sebastians magic. His voice became soothing and sweet, and much gentler then I thought possible, "it's ok…I have to remove the bindings so that I can heal the wounds…" I let him remove the bindings, my arms shivering as I tried to resist the urge to hide my now exposed breasts. He started work on the wounds immediately, tears rolled down my cheeks, and when I looked down the wounds had healed and Sebastian looked confused, "I only took the steps to prevent infection and they just healed themselves, did they do that last time too?" he asked curiously, "No…they took a few hours to heal." I said calmly, my voice only faintly shaky, he applied some new wrappings around my breasts as I sat there. "A few hours is not a normal time to heal you know that correct?" he asked, though I was partially getting tired of his questions, I answered anyway, "I do know that, I've always healed extremely fast…at least when I wanted to…" I said, trailing off before I revealed too much about myself. "Alright, how about this, you put your hair within a hair tie and I get you a butlers uniform to wear instead of the cumbersome maids uniform." I nodded, accepting the hair tie he offered and tying up my hair. He left the room, my twin brother informed me that he was going to be in the room across the way, which he had made sure was vacant. My long violet hair was pin straight within the ponytail as it always was when I tied it up. I looked around the room, actually paying attention now that I wasn't concerned for my life. I heard Sebastian, whom wasn't actually that much taller then I, come back into the room, he handed me the clothes and watched me dress, oddly enough I didn't need his help, my fingers that had been shaking earlier now were nimble and quick. "My brother has retired for the night, I would be willing to speak to C—I mean bocchan for the both of us." I said calmly, looking at Sebastian from across the room, heading for the door, he quietly followed me and let me into Ciel's office. "Hello Bocchan." I said calmly to Ciel, who looked up. "I see you got them to speak, though the screaming wasn't nessesary." He said, his voice low on emotions as always, "It was not Sebastian who made me scream, though why I did scream is a very long story I do not care to tell." I replied, Ciel looked at my with his one uncovered eye, though I knew what was on the other one, as a faint version of aura vision activated within my Lavender eyes. "What is your names then?" he asked, a faint bit of curiousity entering his voice. "I am Melody, my brother is Nejireta. His name simply translates to Twisted, so together our names mean Twisted Melody, which I suppose makes sense, though I rarely sing in front of people anymore." I said, I was honest, this child seemed twisted, but still was human or at least my aura vision told me. "So you are a human Bocchan? Interesting, you must have been through a lot to seem as cold as a youkai, then again, I am as cold as one sometimes, but that is just my personality." My tone had darkened and his eye widened, surprised by the attitude I was putting off, though it still kept respect I was defiant in a way. Ciel threw a dart at me that I didn't know he had and I caught it before it hit my face, "Honestly Bocchan, you already wish to harm me?" Ciel seemed surprised again that I had caught it as most humans would have only been able to duck, but I had caught it with ease. "May I retire for the night? Or am I allowed to stay awake with Sebastian and help him do the last of the nights work, I am open to either, I do not need much sleep to function well." I was calmer then I had ever been, and a faint smirk was on my features, similar to Sebastian's. "You are new here so I suppose I should have you show your worth by helping out with the last of the nights duties." He said, motioning for the two of us to leave, but before I did I bowed faintly and said Sebastian's famous words, "Yes, my lord." Before walking out with a small chuckle. Even Sebastian seemed faintly shocked at my use of his line but we headed out into the main area anyway. "The other servants have already gone to bed, you will meet them tomorrow, be warned as they are all very clumsy," Sebastian said as he lead me through the last tasks of the night before we put Ciel to sleep. The tasks seemed easy to me but Sebastian said that the others had tried the same tasks on a daily basis and failed miserably, which surprised me as they all seemed so easy to me. Finally we put Ciel to bed and went out into the kitchen, having quiet conversation. Sebastian poured himself a small glass of red wine and I poured myself one as well, sipping from it with a sigh, "So Sebastian, what's it like being a youkai?" I asked curiously as he began to explain, surprisingly willing to explain what it was like to me, as they all were. I yawned after finishing the glass, though I was barely tired, it was nearly 1 in the morning by the time I headed into my room, I fell asleep quickly. When I awoke the sun was barely peeking over the horizon and I got redressed into my uniform, tying my hair up once again. I headed out into the kitchen and smelt burning food; I was more awake now as I walked into the kitchen, saying good morning to the chef burning the food before calmly suggesting that he not use a flame thrower to cook the meat with. "Thanks…wait who are you?" he asked suddenly, pointing said flamethrower at my face. "I'm Melody, I work here now, so does my twin brother Nejireta but he's less of a morning person then I am." I said calmly, hearing the crashing of dishes, I had to deal with this chaos and it wasn't even seven thirty in the morning yet. I ran out, and began to help the maid clean up the mess quickly, she nearly dropped more dishes but I caught them quickly, helping her get them to their destination without them breaking, it took her until we were done to ask who I was. "I'm Melody, and you are?" I asked calmly, "Mey-Rin, and the chef is Bard and the gardener is finny, I heard there is someone else new here besides you, do you know them?" she asked sweetly, "Yes I do, the other new person is my twin brother Nejireta." I said with a smile, before deciding to get a breath of fresh air. I stopped an adorable kid before he used concentrated weed killer without diluting it, "That would kill all of the plants sweetheart, dilute it, here let me help you get the yard done faster." And so we fixed up the yard, I walked back inside and grabbed myself some quick food before running into Sebastian again, who was just about to go wake Ciel. I heard crashing and flames and I could tell that they hadn't heeded any of my advice, I face palmed and mumbled underneath my breathe. I walked into my brothers room and woke him up. "You were supposed to be up earlier then this, get up and get dressed brother." I said calmly but my tone was stern, my brother shot up out of bed and dressed like lightning, I stopped him before he left the room and fixed his outfit and his tie, and handed him a hair tie to tie up his long hair. "There, now let us go make sure the other servants don't break everything, apparently Bocchan has a guest later today." My tone was calm yet again. A while passed and we were all standing in front of Sebastian, who seemed very disappointed in the work of the others, me and my brother stood off to the side with Tanaka, the three of us the only ones yet to screw up today. By the time the guest arrived I was surprised, everything had been fixed by me and Sebastians ideas. The guest was obviously Italian though from my experience his accent was as fake as they came, but nobody seemed suspicious of him, his aura had a deceiving air around it and I notified Sebastian of that quietly, eventually he asked if he could make a phone call and Sebastian followed, I leaned against the wall. "So bocchan, suspicious man huh?" I asked, Ciel only made a faint noise in response, "That Italian accent was as fake as they come, I have experience with accents and can imitate many better then he could. I'm surprised that neither you or Sebastian noticed how fake it was, but then again those without experience with accents are easily fooled, I notified Sebastian, though you should not worry. I heard a scream and ran out in a fake panic, winking at Sebastian, telling him to continue silently. The mans leg was twisted the wrong way around and it reminded me of the penalties within the game Ciel and him had been playing, there was the last thing, _you are burned by the flames_ or something along those lines, I led the others outside as we began to snack on leftovers, my brother was oblivious to what was happening. "I am going to go help Sebastian with something, stay here you four please." I said calmly, turning and walking into the kitchen, the man was in the oven, panicked. "Somebody is a greedy little man huh?" I asked him, shutting the peephole to the oven, looking at Sebastian who nodded, I turned up the heat to that flames rose high within the oven, his screams reverberated throughout the manor, "Now that the lying scumbag is dead what shall we do?" I asked as we walked away from the 'crime scene' _"_Act like nothing happened of course Melody." He said calmly and I agreed, it wasn't until the next day that the others wondered why we had needed a new oven, and Bard insisted it wasn't his fault. "I'm afraid the pudding caught fire last night, seared the oven from the inside out, Sebastian was busy and I was the one tending to it, it was most likely my fault." I said in response to their questions, though they didn't question the screams they had heard from the Italian man.

**Sorry for any errors, i am my own Beta Reader. Remember, follow if you want more, favorite if you really enjoyed and leave a review for any suggestions. Anybody who reviews, favorites, or follows gets a mention in the next chapter and a virtual cookie, if you don't like virtual cookies i'll give you a virtual sweet of your choice~ ok bai~~~~**


End file.
